


Read At Your Own Peril

by Flirtimus_Prime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, OCs - Freeform, Short One Shot, Transformers OCs, Unexpected Wholesome, Unrelated to Canon, Vague mentions of interface, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirtimus_Prime/pseuds/Flirtimus_Prime
Summary: A short interaction between my own Oc and a friends. Posting it here is purely for archiving reasons, feel free to read if you'd like but there's nearly no context surrounding it and no plot.
Kudos: 1





	Read At Your Own Peril

**Author's Note:**

> The most context I can give is that these two characters are similar in personality and demeanor, so my buddy and I discussed what would happen if they hooked up. What was supposed to be comedic crack ended up turning pretty wholesome.

Honestly, Tandem didn’t even know how she got in this type of situation. She had to suppose the possibility rose up somewhere between Aftershock discovering that her outlier actually _did_ make her stronger than him and their latest sparring session. She was rather impartial to interfacing and from the looks of it so was Aftershock but after a while, curiosity tends to eat holes in your processor. But that only explained how Aftershock could have become interested.

Tandem would never admit it but her curiosity started from… Less simple origins. Perhaps it was the careless way he trundled along, or perhaps it was the roughness of well-worked servos. His way with words? Or more, lack thereof. Thinking too much about it hurt Tandem’s head, so she had to assume that when it boiled down to it, he was cute in his own unique and non-endearing way, and he was sturdy enough to handle her strength. To a femme with low standards and no intentions of commitment, he might as well have been wearing a sign around his neck that said “Meh. Why not?"

She also knew, in her spark of sparks, that logically it would have ended up this way. Not with the interfacing in the first place, but with the interfacing going as it were. No sounds of approval, but no sounds of detestment. As a matter of fact she was finding it difficult to get any sort of reaction. It was like putting your spike up to a brick wall and expecting something to happen. It was boring. It was _infuriating._ And the worst part is in the back of her competition addled brain, it was a challenge. 

“Aftershock, are you okay with this?” She asked, propping her chin in her hand with her elbow rested on the berth. He looked at her from where he’d previously had his helm rested on a pillow. 

“Uh, yeah.” He answered unhelpfully. It was still the same dull expression. Tandem brought her optic ridges together and harrumphed softly.

“Okay seriously, what’s up?” The flight frame queried, tapping him on the chest and moving so that she would be half laying on him. It wasn’t quite a cuddle, but it was pretty obvious she wasn’t going to make more attempts at interface. Aftershock shrugged. “Guess’ s’just not really interesting to me.”

Tandem considered this, a small frown on her face before she cycled some air. “Mmh. Well, shoulda done this before we got into it but uh… What if we just… Talk.” She was expecting the same lackluster shrug with the same apathetic “Okay” but, to her surprise he actually seemed to consider this for longer than a second. And he actually made a facial expression! Wow! If only Tandem knew what it meant. 

“Okay. Let’s talk.” He agrees, managing a whopping three words. Tandem purses her lips into a thin line, looking to the side with her optics before resting her chin on his chest, shrugging. Aftershock blinks at her. “What are we gonna talk about?” 

“I dunno, I didn’t think I’d get this far.” Tandem admits, audial fin twitching as she thought. To her continued surprise, Aftershock presented her with a question. 

“Why did you want to interface?” 

It wasn’t asked incredulously, but more in genuine curiosity. “Well,” She starts, “Interfacing helps me burn off steam and like. It doesn’t mean nothing at all to me. It’s not romantic but it is still a show of trust.” She explains, shrugging and looking away to try and smooth the edge of embarrassment from being honest. Aftershock grunts, accepting this answer. 

Aftershock looks at the far wall beyond Tandem’s head, but she knew that kind of stare. He was looking leagues beyond the wall. He stayed silent, but she wasn’t going to let that happen. “Okay, well, we said we were gonna talk so it’s your turn. Talk.” He focuses on Tandem again and shrugs. 

“Nothing to talk about.”

“Nope, not taking that. What were you thinking about?” Tandem put her elbows on either side of him on the bed so that the backs of her hands could cushion her chin on his chest. Aftershock put the tip of his finger on Tandem’s audial fin, following the idle motions it made whenever she emoted. The mech pressed his mouth into a flat line, before admitting. “My family.” 

The silence that followed was palpable, but she waited patiently for him to continue, if he was going to. He rested his helm back on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. “This actually reminds me of Longjaw.” He sounded wistful, and Tandem continued to look at him-- continued trying to read him. 

“Is that a bad thing?” She asked softly, but wasn’t left waiting for reassurance as Aftershock grunts and shakes his head. 

“No. It’s not a bad thing.” 

Tandem hums in thought, tilting her head. Her audial fin slips from beneath his finger and flicks after the fact. Aftershock lets his hand fall, landing on Tandem’s shoulder where his fingers could just brush the nape of her neck. Somehow, this made Tandem’s face heat up more than actually having his spike in her mouth.

She shifts so that her audial will be rested against his chest and listens to the thrum of his spark beneath thick armor. “You know,” She said in low tones, “This could almost remind me of someone, too.” 

Aftershock shifted to pick up his head and look at her, but elected on staying quiet before putting his head back down. He put his other arm around her, and though the silence was heavy, it wasn’t suffocating. It was more like a blanket, enveloping the moment with a certain comfort. 

_Yeah,_ Tandem thought, _this is better anyway._


End file.
